The Boy with Green Eyes
by Aiden Short
Summary: Draco's perspective of the first time he and Harry met.


_**The Boy with Green Eyes**_

_**Aiden Short**_

_**2014**_

**The Boy with Green Eyes**

_**Author's Note: All words written like **_**this **_**are not mine and come directly from the first Harry Potter book.**_

Draco Malfoy woke up bright and early, extremely excited. He had finally got his Hogwarts letter earlier in the week. It had taken so long to arrive, Draco had begun to worry he hadn't been accepted. But at breakfast on Monday, a large barn owl had flown in through the open window and dropped a smooth thick envelope on his plate of toast. Upon examining it, he discovered the Hogwarts seal and he almost cried in happiness. His mother did cry, claiming her little baby was growing up so fast and his father almost smiled. Today, he and his family were headed to Diagon Ally to retrieve his supplies. Draco was sure that today was going to be the best day of his life!

Draco had been fantasizing for years about the day he would finally get his wand and head off to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the wizarding world had ever known. Even the fact that first years weren't allowed a broom couldn't dampen his spirits.

After dressing quickly in his best cloths, he raced out of his room and slid down the banister. He knew he wasn't allowed to do so, but no one was around to catch him, and he was too excited to care about rule at that moment.

Unfortunately, shortly after arriving at the breakfast table in the family gardens, (it was a beautiful morning), the joyful air was shattered by the arrival of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. He stormed up the steps of the pretty white gazebo, kicking a stray house elf in his wake, and seated himself at the circular glass breakfast table with a huff. He exuded a grumpy vibe and Draco ducked his head uncomfortably.

"Eat quickly," Lucius snapped viciously. "The sooner we get to Diagon Ally, the sooner we can leave. I have an important meeting this afternoon and I don't want to be late."

Disappointment churning in the pit of his stomach, Draco quickened the pace of his fork, shoveling in his bacon, eggs, and toast faster. He'd been promised a full day out on the town and was deeply looking forward to it. Even so, it wasn't surprising in the least that Lucius had gone back on his word, choosing business over family. For Draco, this was merely a way of life. Being ignored by his father was something he was used too.

"Father," Draco asked carefully after a minute. "How are we getting to Diagon Ally?"

Lucius looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and sneered at his son. "By apparition of course, how else would you expect a family of our blood status to travel? By car, like a lowly muggle or mud-blood? I think not. Do use your common sense Draco."

Embarrassment burned across Draco's face as he returned to his breakfast. He hated how his father always spoke so condescendingly to him. It made him feel so stupid and worthless.

As for apparating, Draco had so hoped for another mode of transport. Even using a car, boring as it was, would be better than that. The sensation of being squeezed through a small tube was one that was most unpleasant. But there was no arguing with Lucius Malfoy.

By 9:15, everyone was ready to go. Draco's mother took his hand and his father gingerly gripped his shoulder. Longing grew in the pit of Draco's stomach. He desperately withed his father would show him more affection, but alas, was too scared of him to confront him about it.

Upon arriving at Diagon Ally, Lucius told his wife, Narcissa and Draco to wait outside while he retrieved money from their Gringotts vault. The two stood there rather awkwardly as they waited for him to return. Narcissa looked on the verge of tears, as she did a lot lately. Draco only hoped she wouldn't actually start to cry right there on the wizarding world bank steps and embarrass him.

Lucius came back soon enough. "Narcissa," he barked. "Go look at wands. I'm going to get his school books while he gets fitted for his robes."

Narcissa hurried off to obey while Lucius steered Draco towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I'll be back in half an hour to get you and pay for your robes," Lucius whispered harshly right in Draco's face once they'd arrived at their destination. "Don't get yourself into trouble or there _will_ be consequences."

"Yes sir," Draco whimpered fearfully. Lucius never lied when it came to punishments.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" A squat smiling witch dressed in mauve Draco presumed to be Madam Malkin asked him as he entered her shop.

"Hogwarts," Draco answered simply.

Madam Malkin took him to the back of the shop and had him stand on a footstool. She then slipped a black robe over his head and called her assistant witch to pin them up.

Roughly five minutes later, the door opened again Madam Malkin could be heard asking, **"Hogwarts dear? Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

To the back of the shop walked the most extraordinary looking boy Draco had ever seen. He had messy, jet black hair that stuck out every which way and bright green eyes. He was also rather small for his age like Draco was, and the baggy clothes wore made him look even more so. The sight of him made Draco's heart skip a beat and it felt like there were a million butterflies in his stomach. As Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his head, Draco decided to make conversation.

"**Hello,"** he said. **"Hogwarts too?"**

"**Yes," **replied the boy.

"**My father's next door buying books and Mother's up the street looking at wands,"** Draco said trying to sound cool. **"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

This, of course, wasn't true. Once Draco had all his Hogwarts supplies, he would be going home, whether he liked it or not. If he tried to delay them going home, he would no doubt be punished. On top of it all, the boy didn't seem the least bit impressed.

"**Have **_**you **_**got a broom?"** Draco asked.

"**No."**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," **the boy said again looking puzzled.

"**I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house," **_But only in front of people he wanted to show off to. _Draco thought bitterly. **"Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"**No,"** the boy mumbled miserably.

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they,"** Draco said trying to make him feel better. "I?" **know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"** Draco added starting to feel a bit miserable himself. He almost preferred being in Huffelpuff! Any place would be better than Slytherin. But what choice did he have? Lucius would surely disown him if he was placed anywhere else.

"**Mmm," **was the only response he got.

Suddenly, Draco noticed something that made him jump. **"I say, look at that man!" **he exclaimed. Standing in the window was the largest man he'd ever seen He had to be at least twice as tall as his father, and five times as wide. His head was covered in a mess of tangled black hair and he grinned widely as he held up two ice-cream cones in hands as big as trashcan lids.

"**That's Hagrid," **the boy said sounding pleased with himself. **"He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," **Draco replied, remembering hearing father bash the man several times before. **"I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**He's the gamekeeper," **The boy replied coldly.

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **Draco said, feeling the need to lash out. He'd wanted so much for the boy to like him, but he didn't. He wished he could start over, but it was a little too late for that.

"**I think he's brilliant," **The boy said just as coldly as before, making it quite clear he didn't like Draco.

"_**Do**_** you?" **Draco sneered, rage consuming him. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this, though. _ Can't turn back now, _he thought with an inward grimace. **"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"**They're dead," **The boy replied curtly.

"**Oh, sorry," **Draco said, trying to sound as sorry as he could. It didn't come out quite right. Then before he could stop himself, **"But they were **_**our**_** kind, weren't they?"**

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

It was quite clear this boy hated him. Draco wanted to run away or crawl under a rock and die. Yet he still continued to embarrass himself by opening up his big mouth and talking more. **"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

Before the boy could reply, Madam Malkin told him he was done, and he hopped off the footstool.

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,"** Draco called after the boy who walked away without a backwards glance. A mantra of _stupid, stupid, stupid_ began to chant inside of Draco's head. How could he have acted to pretentious, so arrogant, so much like his father! He'd wanted so much to impress the boy, but all he did was drive him away. He never even learned the boy's name!

At least he'd see him at Hogwarts, and hopefully make amends. For the moment, he could entertain himself with the memory of how beautiful the boy was, and wonderful he made Draco feel, and his bright green eyes.


End file.
